violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum at Kent State University
Date: July 17, 2018 Location: Kent State University in Kent, Ohio Kristian: Welcome to the Kent State University tour! My name is Kristian, and I will be your tour guide! Leland: I WANT SOME ROAST BEEF!!! Kristian: Well this isn't a restaurant. Leland: F***!!! Dad: Leland please behave! Leland: Why? This place is ghetto! Yeagar: Ghetto? Leland you need to learn more about history! Carlos: And I think Kent State University is interesting! Kristian: Well anyway, let's start! The bus moves to the year 1910 Kristian: Our story begins in 1910 when the university was founded in response to the Lowry Bill. The bus moves to a 1970 aesthetic Kristian: The university gained national attention during the Vietnam War. This is where the Kent shootings happened. Here, the Ohio National Guards shot and killed 4 and injured 9 during peaceful protests of the war. It moves to a scene where Mary Ann Vecchio is seen kneeling over the body of Jeffrey Miller Kristian: This famous scene was shot by John Filo. The hippies used it as propaganda to show how "The Establishment" treated the protesters. Suddenly, the Sailor Moon theme song plays Dad: What the hell is this? In the sky, Richard Nixon is seen flying with Sailor Moon Leland: SAILOR MOON?!?! Carlos: MY WAIFU?!?! The 2 land Kristian: Mr. Nixon what the hell are you doing here? Nixon: Listen! Your protests of the Vietnam War is ghetto and makes BOONK look good! Mary Ann: (crying) B-but you d-don't understand... you k-k-killed my f-friends... Yeagar: She's right! And what about that scandal that caused you to resign? Nixon: THAT'S FAKE NEWS!!! I RESIGNED BECAUSE THE GOVERNMENT WASN'T PAYING ME ENOUGH!!! Kristian: You're saying that the Watergate incident was all fake news? Nixox: Yes! Leland: Geez, I wonder who else calls everything "fake news"... Sailor Moon: Anyway, me and Nixon are here to show you hippies that the Vietnam War is good because it is about the USSR trying to outdo USA and take over the world! And do you want to starve and be poor while a few high officials have the time of their lives? Just look at North Korea! Mary Ann: THIS ISN'T ABOUT COUNTRIES FIGHTING FOR POWER!!! WE JUST WANT PEACE!!! WHY DID YOU THINK I RAN AWAY FROM FLORIDA?!?! IT WAS ANYTHING BUT PEACEFUL!!! Nixon: I'm so sick and tired of this! Moon, go beat them up! Sailor Moon proceeds to beat up the hippies Dad: OH MY GOSH!!! Leland: YOU IDIOT!!! Leland throws eggs at Nixon and Moon Sailor Moon: EGGS?!?! Nixon: YOU FOOL!!! Kristian: TIME TO DESTROY YOU ALL!!! I Don't Like plays on the bus speakers Nixon: LOUD MUSIC, MAN, THAT'S THAT S*** I DON'T LIKE!!! Mary Ann: THIS IS FOR JEFFREY!!! Mary Ann knocks out Nixon Dad: DAMN!!! Yeagar: THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!!! Carlos: SAY IT!!! Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up the university) Dad: How many more times is it gonna be said? And how come me, Leland, Yeagar, and Carlos are always the only people that survive these attacks? Leland: Fanfic logic. Yeagar: Well let's get out of here! Carlos: Yeah! I just want to go back home! Dad: Fine! And Leland, you owe these people a big fat apology! Leland: Whatever! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters